


Sticking Around

by punkybunny



Series: Just Spiderling Things [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its free real estate, peter’s spidey instincts are telling him to stick to things, so of course he sees tony and goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny
Summary: A short lil oneshot about Peter sticking to things because why not!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Just Spiderling Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 669
Collections: More Spidery Spiderman, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	Sticking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second work in this series where I write about Peter's side-effects from the spider bite! u don't have to read the first fic! This one's short n sweet :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!! <3

When Tony walked into the kitchen that morning to fix himself some breakfast, he certainly did not expect to see Peter sticking to the ceiling. It was weird enough that he was up so early on a Saturday (the kid had been spending his weekends at the compound lately), let alone that he was on the ceiling without a real need to be. 

Tony faltered in his steps and squinted up towards the teen who was munching quietly on a granola bar. "Uh, Pete?"

The kid glanced down at him from his crouched position. "Oh. G'morning, Mr. Stark." 

Tony huffed and sat down at the kitchen's island. "Good morning, kid. Why are you up?" Tony glanced at the clock. 9:24. Not too early, but still way too early for this kid. 

Peter shrugged and took a bite of his breakfast. "MJ called me asking about something, and then afterward I couldn't go back to sleep. So," He took another bite of his granola bar. "Here I am." 

"Here you are…," Tony stared at the kid casually sitting on the ceiling for a moment. "Now can you tell me why you're," The man pointed towards the ceiling. "Up?" 

Peter blinked at his mentor in confusion for a couple beats before he quietly went, "Ohhh." The teen looked around sort of self-consciously, his cheeks going pink. Tony really did not expect that sort of reaction. "I just...uh...it's um...kind of embarrassing," Peter mumbled out, his gaze fixed on his very interesting breakfast. 

"I doubt it actually is," Tony supplied in an effort to ease some of the teen's anxiety. "And besides, I won't judge. You know how embarrassing I am half the time, kid?" 

Peter looked down at the mentor and gave a small smile, appreciating his effort to put him at ease. The kid continued, "So lately I've been feeling the urge to...uh...climb on walls? Well, it's more like... I feel the need to stick to things? Latch onto things? I g-guess it must be because of the spider bite, but recently the urge has just been…" The boy glanced downward (upward?) at his hands. "Really strong."

Tony let what the kid said play through his head a little bit. "Well, I don't think it's all that weird, kid. What are you, like, 50% spider?" 

Peter huffed in annoyance. "No, Mr. Stark!" 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Tony smirked and got up to prepare his breakfast. "It's more like 70%." 

The man tried to suppress his laughter as the spider kid rolled his eyes and shuffled along the ceiling in defiance to put some distance between him and Tony. He looked ridiculously cute like that, huffing and angrily munching on his breakfast.

\---

The day went by with Tony witnessing Peter sticking to about everything the kid could get his hands on. They watched a show together and the kid gestured wildly while discussing the bland humor of the show, the remote all the while sticking to his fingertips. Later on, Tony saw the kid working on his homework while he sat on the ceiling, his textbook and worksheets webbed right next to him. The teen would be playing a game with Tony and Rhodey and when he lost he would attempt to throw his controller, forgetting that it was stuck to his hand. 

Then it was finally lab time, but the kid was not permitted to work on his suit or any other gadgets while on the ceiling. 'It was a hazard,' Tony had said as Peter pouted at him with those wide eyes and swung down from the ceiling to plop down, sulking in his chair. 

\---

It didn't take long for Peter to move on from his sulking but Tony easily concluded that it was because the kid had found something else to latch onto. That something being Tony himself. 

"Kid, why do you have to stick to things? Not that I don't enjoy your hugs." Tony mumbled as he shifted around the worktable with a spider kid sticking to his side. "But can't you just ignore the instinct?" 

Peter seemed to think on his words for a couple seconds before shaking his head and tightening his grip on Tony's waist. "There's something… satisfying about it. It's like an itch I can't reach. But then when I stick onto something or climb the walls," He unstuck his hands from Tony's shirt and then stuck them back on to prove his point. "It's comforting. I feel… less stressed." 

And well, could Tony say no to the kid when he just admitted that latching onto his mentor helped ease his stress? Of course he couldn't. Instead the man rubbed a hand down the kid's back in a soothing motion and continued his tinkering. "Alright, stick away, kiddo."

Peter continued to stick to his mentor for the rest of their lab time. When the next day rolled around and a hug between the two ended with Peter latching to Tony for the whole afternoon, well, neither of them really minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed it!!! <3


End file.
